With Age Comes
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: Miko's brilliant idea uncovers Ratchet's secret.


With Age Comes …

It was a rainy day in Jasper Nevada. And let's just say, it was boring, and Miko did not like it. She got an F on her math test and got in detention, again; she had caused an explosion in the science lab by mixing too many chemicals together. All and all, it was not a good day for her.

However, she found something that brightened up her day. It would change the day for the better, and everyone was invited.

"Hey guys, I was thinking-" Miko was cut off by Arcee.

"No Miko," Arcee confronted. "The last time you came up with an idea, it led us to a ghost town!" **(A/N If you don't know what she was talking about, feel free to read Road Trip, which would explain everything.)**

"Arcee, let's see what Miko has to say," Optimus said, though he too, was hesitant.

The Japanese girl opened her mouth. "Well, I was thinking: maybe us kids could have a sleepover," Miko replied with a wide smile on her face. She was quite confident that if it was inside the base, they would say yes.

" **Well you just can't come and stay here; you have parents who would wonder where you've been all day and night. Well, except for Jack's,"** Bumblebee said.

"Jack-rabbit's mom could always tell my host-parents that it's all good. And Raf's parents wouldn't notice if their youngest grew two heads!," Miko answered, after Bulkhead had translated what Bee had said. "Plus," she added slyly, "it would be a good bonding experience, another look into the human life."

Before Ratchet could object, Bulkhead and Bumblebee immediately agreed, already making plans.

…..

Night At The Base

Miko came into the base, wearing a black long sleeve top with the words 'Slash monkey' on it and star-printed p.j pants. Raf came in wearing navy blue p.j's imprinted with math equations. Jack came in wearing a gray long sleeve shirt and checkered pants.

"Well, we're all set," Miko said, lying on the pile of blankets she had set on the floor.

Jack had his own pile of blankets and so did Raf. "So, who's ready to rock?" Both boys flinched, knowing what her definition of 'rock' was.

The night was filled with the many games the kids played, along with a truth or dare the three bot guardians were dragged into. The games were followed up by a scary movie, before Ratchet came in, yelling at them to go to bed. The threat wasn't taken seriously, until the doctor came back with his wrench.

Everyone powered down after that.

30 minutes later ...

Miko looked up at the sound of shuffling feet. Large feet. She could see Ratchet walk past, heading to the back room.

She thought nothing of it and closed her eyes again.

40 minutes later ….

This time, all three kids woke up and saw Ratchet go in a room again. This happened about three more times until they finally went into a deep sleep.

….

Morning At Base 8.00

Jack woke up first and looked over and saw Miko yawn and stretch. He looked over at Raf who stirred in his sleep.

"Do you think the bot's are up?" Miko grumbled.

They looked up and saw all of the bot's come out of a hallway.

"There is your answer," Jack told her.

Jack heard Miko mutter something and then spoke up. "Hey! Uh, why does Ratchet get up in the middle of the night?" she asked. Jack frowned, thinking that was a strange question to ask.

Apparently, the bots didn't think so. They all stared at Miko in shock.

"Ratchet's business is his own business," Bulkhead said quickly.

" **Business! Tehe!"** Bumblebee giggled. Arcee whacked him on the helm and glared.

"Well, I'm going to go check it out," Miko said walking in the direction where the back room was at.

"No, you don't!" Arcee shouted, halting Miko in her tracks.

"Why? What's he hiding?" she demanded, walking around Arcee, only to be stopped by Bulkhead.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Jack asked.

"Is he building some secret weapon?" Miko demanded, excited.

Everyone in the room turned to look at Optimus with pleading expressions. The kids were surprised that even the Autobot leader looked at a loss for words.

"Well, children," Optimus started. "With age comes…." he trialed off, unable to finish.

"Experience?" Jack asked only to get a head shake from the leader.

"Knowledge? Crankiness?" Miko rambled off.

"It means he's old," Smokescreen said, earning him a whack from Arcee. "Jeez! What are you? Hatchet?" he demanded, rubbing his helm.

"It means he has urinary incontinence," Bulkhead said, earning surprised expressions from everyone.

"I can't believe you even said that," Arcee mumbled. "Let alone know it!"

"What? What is it?" Miko demanded. Raf looked confused until understanding dawned on his face, before he blushed from embarrassment.

"It means he needs to use the bathroom a lot," Smokescreen said, dodging Arcee's swing again.

At that moment, Ratchet came out of the so called 'bathroom' and walked into the main room.

"So Ratchet," Miko said slowly, despite the panicked looks sent her way. "You have to use the bathroom a lot?" Miko asked already knowing the answer to that.

Ratchet was quite, and that was scary enough. Until he slowly reached for his wrench and slowly picked it up...and threw it at Optimus.

"What the-" Optimus yelped as the wrench hit him.

"You! I know you had something to do with this!" Ratchet yelled as he stomped off.

Optimus slowly turned to look at the whole team (minus Ratchet.) with a narrow glare.

"Sorry boss. We all had something to do with letting the kids know," Smokescreen answered. "But points for taking one for the team!"

The End


End file.
